Is it in my head
by Nefertel
Summary: Dillon dreams of losing someone close to him, is it a dream or will he be able to tell them how he feels or will it be to late. i think i suck at summeries so you will just have to see for yourself rating T
1. Chapter 1

**(A:N)hey guys thanks to all that review my other stories sorry I haven't done any in a bit been working hope you like this story.**

As Dillon walked through the Dome city he felt eyes upon him, but as he turned around no one was to been seen. In fact as he walked he noticed how no one was around anywhere, the city appeared deserted except for him and the eyes that followed his every move.

Dillon walked in the garage that doubled as their base of operations "hello" he called no reply came.

"HELLO" he yelled but all he heard was the sound of his own voice echo through out the lab. Dillon raced out into the streets shouting for anyone but soon his chest hurt from the running as he sat to rest he looked about him for the person who was always watching him.

Dillon growing angry shouted "who are you? What do you want with me?" no reply came he sat down defeated against a wall and sighed 'where is everyone'.

He tried to rack his brain trying to think when there would have been an evacuation and why the dome was in perfect condition and there wasn't any of Venjix's army anywhere.

Deciding not to stay there he got up and made his way back to the garage, there was his car and Scott's and Flynn's was there too. He sat down at the table and just stared at the floor letting his mind wander.

Suddenly the alarms went off Dillon rushed to see where it was coming from and raced out. He raced to the middle of the dome there was a big fountain in the middle, the water cascading down. Dillon searched around but he couldn't see anything.

He slumped down next to the fountain with his head in his hands, he felt so alone

"_Not given up yet are you?" _Dillon's head shot up he looked around but saw no one. He stood up "hello who's there?" he shouted he wait for a reply "_follow your heart Dillon it will guide you to me"._

Dillon started running he had no idea where he was going but he just let his feet carry him to where ever he was going. Eventually he stopped and found himself by the lake that summer, Scott and Flynn first tried to get him to be apart of the team. He stood by the waters edge and watched it ripple as he kicked a pebble.

"So you finally made it, I was beginning to think you weren't coming" Dillon shot around and there was summer standing with a smile on her face. Dillon slowly walked up to her afraid she would disappear.

Summer smiled as he came closer and very slowly reached out and placed his hand on her shoulder. When he felt her solid form he enveloped her into a big embrace which she quickly returned.

"I thought I was the only one here" said Dillon refusing to let her go in fear that she will disappear. Summer pulled back slightly to look him in the eyes.

"Dillon I'm not going anyway, I'm right here" said Summer. He smiled at that but then it soon faded as Summer slowly in his arms started disappearing into thin air.

"SUMMER! No" he screamed trying to hold on tighter but she simply disappeared in his arms.

"SUMMER!!!!!!!!" Dillon screamed then out of no where there came a shrill noise deafening him.

Dillon woke up with a start his body was covered in a sheen of sweat and his breathing was erratic he looked around and thankfully he was alone.

He quickly got dressed and raced downstairs his heart hammering in his head. He breathed a sigh of relief as he saw everyone crowded around the breakfast area.

"Hey Dillon" came a chorus of voices as he sat down next to Ziggy and Summer he gently tapped his leg on hers to make sure she was really there, she smiled at him and continued eating her cereal.

Dillon's head was filled with the dream all day '_why did I dream of losing summer and no one else, why was I alone in the first place'_

These thoughts controlled his mind all day as he went to sleep that night he silently prayed he wouldn't have the dream again.

**(A:N) ok guys please review tell me what you think**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A:N) hey thanks for the reviews I hope this is to your liking also**

Dillon shot up and instantly started to look around for the guys, he sighed a little when he saw them safely sleeping or in Ziggy's case snoring in their beds, but his dream again had centred on Summer so he quietly crept to her room.

He opened the door just slightly, enough to fit his head in and there she was fast asleep in her bed.

Dillon sighed with relief as he shut the door, not realising he had woken Summer. He went downstairs to the kitchen and started making himself a drink. Summer came out of her room and saw Dillon she smiled as she joined him downstairs.

"Can't sleep huh? What's keeping you up? Is it Ziggy snoring" asked Summer as she sat on a stool opposite him. Dillon jumped at hearing her voice at first but hid it well he turned to face her and chuckled at her questions.

"Ha ha no I just couldn't sleep; what about you? Why are you up?" he asked hoping she wouldn't dig deeper.

Summer chuckled "well I was sleeping fine till my door opened and someone sighed, rather loudly I might add" Summer gave Dillon a sly smile. Uh oh busted thought Dillon, he shifted his weight hoping to avoid answering.

"So why was you poking your head through my door huh" asked an amused Summer. Dillon didn't know what to say he couldn't tell her the truth.

"I er......... I thought I heard something coming from your bedroom so I just checked" Dillon held his breath, hopefully she would by that. Before either of them could respond the alarm went off signalling a monster in the dome.

Later that day after defeating the monster, Dillon walked alone in the park thinking. He sat down by the waters edge and stared into the dark water. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice someone sit down next to him.

Summer watch Dillon for a moment until finally realising he hadn't realised she was there, so she put a hand on his shoulder making him jump.

Dillon turned his head with shock clearly written on his face and Summer couldn't help but burst into laughter, she ended up lying on her back.

Dillon decided to get her back for sneaking up on him, so when her arms came away from her sides and she seemed to be calming down he attacked her sides tickling her.

Summer started to squirm away from him but Dillon was now sat on top of her, "Dillon st.......sto.......stop I'm s..........sor.......sorry".

Dillon only laughed and continued tickling her, Summer tried to grab his arms and push him off her but he grabbed both her wrists and held them above her head. This did stop him tickling her but now they were both looking into each others eyes and breathing hard.

Summer was the first to react she brought her head up and kissed him, Dillon took a moment to respond as soon as he did he let go off her wrists and brought one of his hands to her neck positioning her head so he could deepen the kiss and the other went to her sides slowly lifting her top a little to feel the skin underneath.

Her hands went around to his back; both went under his shirt and pressed him closer to her.

They finally pulled apart for air; they looked into each others eyes Dillon seemed to have a scared look in his eyes.

"Dillon I'm not going anywhere, I'm right here, Let me in" said Summer as sweetly and reassuringly as she could. Dillon's eyes widened she had said that in the dream right before she had disappeared.

Dillon shot and with a mumbled apology he ran away leaving summer alone and confused.

He ran straight to his room and laid down pretending to be asleep when everyone else came in, but instead of sleep his mind kept on replaying the kiss and what she had said "Summer don't leave me" he muttered to him self as sleep finally took him.

**(A:N) her you go guys please review **


	3. Chapter 3

**(A:N) I hope everyone likes the story sorry if there are any spelling mistakes or missing words I tend to say what I want 2 write faster then I write it. **

Dillon had avoided Summer all week and it was annoying her the only time she really ever saw him was if a monster attacked.

They had just finished battling a monster and were in high spirits as they came into the garage everyone but Dillon gathered around the kitchen area to talk.

"Has anyone else noticed that Dillon doesn't spend anytime with us anymore, he's always off somewhere, I mean I don't need him around all the time but it would be nice sometimes to.............." "yeah Ziggy we've noticed" Scott interrupted Ziggy's little monologue.

"I wonder what he's doing" asked Flynn, Summer stayed quiet "we know" piped up Gem and Gemma.

Everyone turned to the newest edition to the team. "what do you know"? Gem and Gemma just smiled.

Later that day Dillon sat at the lake again thinking away to him self when he suddenly realised he wasn't alone. He stood and spun around and saw the other rangers, they ones he dared to call his friends.

"What are you guys doing her?" he asked avoiding Summer's eyes, Scott took a step forward and placed his hand on his shoulder with concern on his face.

"Dillon we want to know about the dreams you've been having, Gem has noticed you waking up from them". Dillon sighed and shrugged his hand of his shoulder.

"It's nothing ok, don't worry about it" he went to walk away when Flynn stopped him. "No come on mate, were all friends here and you haven't been sleeping well and you rarely spend time with any of us".

Dillon sighed he turned away from them and faced the water "I dream that I wake up and everyone is gone, not just you guys but everyone in the dome and I don't know why. I search around but I can't find anyone but I always feel like someone is watching me" he slowly turned towards them.

"when it feels like I'm going to give up a voice comes and tells me to find them in a place I know, I run and come here where they come out and it's............" Dillon stopped he couldn't say it was always Summer.

Ziggy was bursting with intrigue "who? It's who?" he asked. Dillon knew he hoped he would saw Ziggy that would make his day alright.

"I don't know who it was really the face is always covered I never she who" Dillon checked to see if everyone bought that other than Ziggy looking disappointed a bit they all believed him. Summer watched him quietly after everyone left seemingly to give Dillon some alone time she doubled back and stood behind him.

"Dillon? Dillon look at me" asked Summer quietly, he slowly turned around refusing to meet her eyes. She sighed "look at me" she said with more force.

He slowly raised his head so he was looking at her eyes "who was it in the dream" Dillon didn't want to say but he felt the words slip from his mouth before he could stop them "you".

Summer slowly walked up to him and gently placed a hand on his cheek and caressed it she smiled at him "good" was all she said as she pressed her lips to his and wrapped her arms around his neck not letting him go.

Dillon responded and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her even closer.

The kiss grew from a gentle force to a passionate one, eventually though the need for air over took them and they broke apart without removing their hands.

Dillon rested his forehead on hers and closed his eyes, "Dillon when we kissed before, the words I said were they the same ones from your dream" Dillon didn't say anything he simply nodded his head.

Summer didn't say anything but kissed him again, this kiss was gentle but with what she hoped was filled with her feelings for him.

Dillon finally looked in her eyes after they broke apart again "I can't lose you summer, and the others too but you the most" summer smiled "you won't". He smiled a little at her confidence and continued kissing her until Dr K radioed them to come back to the garage for a meeting.

Unbeknownst to them in the shadows was a figure watching them, they had been watching them since Dillon came to the lake, they smiled to themselves as they walked away in the other direction whistling to themselves. 'just wait' they thought 'soon Dillon will be mine'.

**(A:N) I hope this is a good cliff-hanger please review I need to know if I have done good with the story.**


	4. Chapter 4

**(A:N) hey guys so sorry for the lateness in posting this chapter just found it hard to think of another chapter so if this sucks please tell me**

Dillon woke up in bed and scanned the room it was empty, thinking nothing of it he got up and went downstairs again it was empty. He walked into Dr Kay's office "hello Dr Kay anyone here".

Again he was met with silence when he came back into the garage he notice the debris laying around the room with layers of dust everywhere.

He walked the streets; dread filled his heart as he wondered through the empty streets everywhere around him was the results of a great battle. Buildings were destroyed, cars burnt out, Dillon looked for any survivors her searched the entire city but there was no one.

Dillon sat down on what used to be the park where he had kissed Summer, his shoulders sagged as he realised he was alone again is this a dream it felt very real.

"Dillon, Dillon help me" he shot up the sound had come from the other side of the park.

He raced towards the sound with hectic thoughts in his head 'who could it be?' and 'what's happening?'

He reached the other side and looked about there was no sign of anyone "hello!" he yelled "Dillon help" came the sound it was coming from the very edge of the tree line.

He approached carefully and as he rounded the last tree there on the ground bleeding was Ziggy "oh my god" shouted Dillon as he race to his best friend's side.

"Ziggy what happen?" he carefully lifted Ziggy's head and place it on his knee. Ziggy managed to open his eyes and a small pained smile graced his lips "Dillon your ok".

Dillon nodded and looked Ziggy over, he looked like both his legs were broken plus one of his arms and he had multiple bruise's and cuts.

"Ziggy what happened to you" he asked concern flooding his voice for his very first friend. "I tried to keep fighting ... tried to protect...but ...too strong...find the others ...we spread out...find them".

As soon as that left his broken lips his head dropped back and his breathing stopped "Ziggy! Ziggy NO!" cried Dillon. With a final sob he gently picked up his friend and took him back to the garage, he placed him gently down and went in search for the others.

He managed to find everyone but Summer, they all lay on the garage floor dead even Dr Kay. He went in search again for Summer determined to find her.

There was one placed he hadn't looked yet the control room he climbed the many stairs he knew deep down with every step he took that she was there and he was too late.

When he finally reach the control room the damage was just as bad here, he scanned the room and their in the middle of the floor was summer she looked just as bad as the other. He rushed to her somewhere in his brain he registered the fact that he never found any other bodies but that of his friends.

"Summer" he whispered he gently stroked her hair as his tears flowed from his eyes, he was about to pick her up when a chilling laugh came from the opposite corner of the room.

He turned towards the sound and gasped when the robotic form of Venjix can into view. His laughter echoed in Dillon's mind.

Raged built up inside him and he lunged at Venjix only to crash into the wall, Venjix was now on the other side if the room again he lunged at him and again he crashed into the wall, all the while Venjix laughed at him.

"What have you done?" he yelled Venjix's laughter only increased in volume.

"You stupid human, have you not realised that this is not real, I send you these images to show you what will happen to your precious Corinth city to your friends. Join me now and I will leave Corinth alone and your precious human friends can remain her safe and sound"

"Never!" screamed Dillon, Venjix only laughed harder "if you do not this will happen to your city and friends if you do I will also spare the life of your sister she still remains inside Tenaya 7 locked away I will bring her back".

Venjix faded leaving Dillon alone, he picked up Summer and carried her to the garage he gently placed her next to the others and finally Dillon crashed to the floor.

He could take his eyes of summer 'what should I do, I wish someone was here to help me'

**Hey guys please let me no what you think good or bad**


	5. Chapter 5

**(A:N) hey guys so sorry I haven't updated in so long but this will most likely be the last chap depending on reviews or how it goes.**

Dillon bolted upright panting he turned to his side and saw summer sleeping soundly he had started coming to her room when the guys where all asleep he just needed that reassurance that she was there and safe.

He quietly got up and went downstairs and sat in the kitchen with his head in his hands "cant sleep ranger series black" asked doctor K who appeared in her bunny pyjama's and slippers.

Dillon jumped in surprise "erm yeah I guess" he mumbled she approached the bench near him "would you like to talk about ranger series ..." "Dillon my name is Dillon" she sighed.

"Look doc I have to go I appreciate everything you have ever done but I have to go I wont let everyone die especially if I could stop it" Dr K nodded.

"Rang... I mean Dillon I wont stop you but I will say this Venjix is showing you images that will make you leave I'm not saying these images will happen or not nothing is certain but that is all apart of life I am told. If you go now Venjix wins and you lose the only family you have known"

Dillon looked up at her "I have a sister she is stuck there with him I have to help her" again Dr K nodded "and you will but only with the help of your friends" with that she walked back into her lab leaving him to his thoughts.

In the morning she smiled to see Dillon still there he seemed better in himself he shot her a quiet thank you to which she nodded.

A week had past and Dillon's dreams had gotten worse but he steeled his resolve into staying he knew what Dr K had said was right he couldn't do anything to save his sister alone.

Finally Venjix's final attacked happened they battle was almost hopeless Dillon saw all his friends fall before him, he could hear Venjix's laughter in his head "I told you this would happen".

Before he could respond he saw his friends slowly rise and prepared to fight even though they were all exhausted and now powerless. He stood tall and charged at Venjix when Tenaya 7 stopped him.

"Sister please I don't want to fight you" she attacked "then you will die" was her cold robotic reply summer took over from Dillon she wasn't gonna hurt Tenaya but she would have a better chance then Dillon would.

Finally Venjix was defeated and all Dillon's friends were still standing even summer who raced up to him and enveloped him into a hug. As they hug Tenaya walked slowly forward finally Dillon noticed her "Tenaya?"

She slowly looked up at him and smiled weakly "yeah it's me in here" he smiled and wrapped her into a huge bear like hug to which she responded in kind tears flowing down her face. Finally she was home and safe.

Corinth was now safe and Dillon was looking forward to spending time with his sister and the fact that his girlfriend was coming along as well made it all the sweeter.

They all said their goodbyes and left in Dillon's car "so where to" asked Dillon, summer looked back at Tenaya then smiled at Dillon "anywhere" he smiled in return and gunned his car over the sand dunes heading to a better future.

**Hey you go guys sorry if its short I hope you like it anyway please review good or bad all welcome**


End file.
